GAO Reports - 2016
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2016 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September August July June * Information Security: FDIC Implemented Controls over Financial Systems, but Further Improvements are Needed (GAO-16-605) (June 29, 2016). * Information Technology: IRS Needs to Improve Its Processes for Prioritizing and Reporting Performance of Investments (GAO-16-545) (June 29, 2016). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Survey of Transit Providers Serving Small Urban and Rural Areas (GAO-16-639SP) (June 21, 2016), an E-supplement to GAO-16-638 (GAO-16-639SP) (June 21, 2016). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Urban and Rural Transit Providers Reported Benefits but Face Deployment Challenges (GAO-16-638) (June 21, 2016). * Digital Service Programs: Assessing Results and Coordinating with Chief Information Officers Can Improve Delivery of Federal Projects (GAO-16-733T) (June 10, 2016). * Information Technology: Management of Interdependencies between Programs Supporting 2020 Census (GAO-16-723T) (June 9, 2016). * Management Report: Areas for Improvement in the Federal Reserve Banks' Information Systems Controls (GAO-16-601R) (June 6, 2016). * IT Dashboard: Agencies Need to Fully Consider Risks When Rating Their Major Investments (GAO-16-494) (June 2, 2016). May * Information Technology: Federal Agencies Need to Address Aging Legacy Systems (GAO-16-468) (May 25, 2016). * Border Security: DHS Surveillance Technology Unmanned Aerial Systems and Other Assets (GAO-16-671T) (May 24, 2016). * Information Security: Agencies Need to Improve Controls over Selected High-Impact Systems (GAO-16-501) (May 18, 2016). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to Focus Continued Attention on Implementing Reform Law (GAO-16-672T) (May 18, 2016). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Federal Efforts to Address Electromagnetic Risks (GAO-16-641T) (May 17, 2016). * Polar Weather Satellites: NOAA Is Working to Ensure Continuity but Needs to Quickly Address Information Security Weaknesses and Future Program Uncertainties (GAO-16-359) (May 17, 2016). * Face Recognition Technology: FBI Should Better Ensure Privacy and Accuracy (GAO-16-267) (May 16, 2016). * Statutory Copyright Licenses: Stakeholders' Views on a Phaseout of Licenses for Broadcast Programming (GAO-16-496) (May 4, 2016). April * Technology Assessment: Municipal Freshwater Scarcity: Using Technology to Improve Distribution System Efficiency and Tap Nontraditional Water Sources (GAO-16-474) (Apr. 29, 2016). * Information Security: Opportunities Exist for SEC to Improve Its Controls over Financial Systems and Data (GAO-16-493) (Apr. 28, 2016). * U.S. Supreme Court: Policies and Perspectives on Video and Audio Coverage of Appellate Court Proceedings (GAO-16-437) (Apr 28, 2016). * Tribal Internet Access: Increased Federal Coordination and Performance Measurement Needed (GAO-16-504T) (Apr. 27, 2016). * Smartphone Data: Information and Issues Regarding Surreptitious Tracking Apps That Can Facilitate Stalking (GAO-16-317) (Apr. 21, 2016). * Data Act: Progress Made but Significant Challenges Must Be Addressed to Ensure Full and Effective Implementation (GAO-16-556T) (Apr. 19, 2016). * Data Act: Section 5 Pilot Design Issues Need to Be Addressed to Meet Goal of Reducing Recipient Reporting Burden (GAO-16-438) (Apr. 19, 2016). * Tax Filing: IRS Needs a Comprehensive Customer Service Strategy and Needs to Better Combat Identity Theft Refund Fraud and Protect Taxpayer Data (GAO-16-578T) (Apr 19, 2016). * Biodefense: The Nation Faces Multiple Challenges in Building and Maintaining Biodefense and Biosurveillance (GAO-16-547T) (Apr. 14, 2016). * F-35 Sustainment: DOD Needs a Plan to Address Risks Related to Its Central Logistics System (GAO-16-439) (Apr. 14, 2016). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Enhance Controls over Taxpayer and Financial Data (GAO-16-590T) (Apr. 14, 2016). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Improve Controls over Taxpayer Data and Continue to Combat Identity Theft Refund Fraud (GAO-16-589T) (Apr. 12, 2016). * Cloud Computing: Agencies Need to Incorporate Key Practices to Ensure Effective Performance (GAO-16-325) (Apr. 7, 2016). * Information Technology: FEMA Needs to Address Management Weaknesses to Improve Its Systems (GAO-16-306) (Apr. 5, 2016). * Civil Support: DOD Needs to Clarify Its Roles and Responsibilities for Defense Support of Civil Authorities during Cyber Incidents (GAO-16-332) (Apr. 4, 2016). March * DOD Major Automated Information Systems: Improvements Can Be Made in Reporting Critical Changes and Clarifying Leadership Responsibility (GAO-16-336) (Mar. 30, 2016). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Improve Controls over Financial and Taxpayer Data (GAO-16-398) (Mar. 28, 2016). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Federal Agencies Have Taken Actions to Address Electromagnetic Risks, but Opportunities Exist to Further Assess Risks and Strengthen Collaboration (GAO-16-243) (Mar. 24, 2016). * Vehicle Cybersecurity: DOT and Industry Have Efforts Under Way, but DOT Needs to Define Its Role in Responding to a Real-world Attack (GAO-16-350) (Mar. 24, 2016). * Healthcare.gov: Actions Needed to Enhance Information Security and Privacy Controls (GAO-16-265) (Mar. 23, 2016). * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Further Actions Needed to Fully Address Air Force and Army Pilot Workforce Challenges (GAO-16-527) (Mar. 16, 2016). * Defense Infrastructure: More Accurate Data Would Allow DOD to Improve the Tracking, Management, and Security of Its Leased Facilities (GAO-16-101) (Mar. 15, 2016). * Defense Weather Satellites: Analysis of Alternatives Is Useful for Certain Capabilities, but Ineffective Coordination Limited Assessment of Two Critical Capabilities (GAO-16-252R) (Mar. 10, 2016). * Emergency Communications: Actions Needed to Better Coordinate Federal Efforts in the National Capital Region (GAO-16-249) (Mar 10, 2016). * Data Center Consolidation: Agencies Making Progress, but Planned Savings Goals Need to Be Established (GAO-16-323) (Mar. 3, 2016). February * Homeland Security: Weak Oversight of Human Resources Information Technology Investment Needs Considerable Improvement (GAO-16-407) (Feb. 25, 2016). * Vehicle Safety: Enhanced Project Management of New Information Technology Could Help Improve NHTSA's Oversight of Safety Defects (GAO-16-312) (Feb. 24, 2016). * Homeland Security: Oversight of Neglected Human Resources Information Technology Investment Is Needed (GAO-16-253) (Feb. 11, 2016). * Biosurveillance: Ongoing Challenges and Future Considerations for DHS Biosurveillance Efforts (GAO-16-413T) (Feb. 11, 2016). * U.S. Secret Service: Data Analyses Could Better Inform the Domestic Field Office Structure (GAO-16-288) (Feb. 10, 2016). January * Health Care Fraud: Information on Most Common Schemes and the Likely Effect of Smart Cards (GAO-16-216) (Jan. 22, 2016). * Telecommunications: Additional Coordination and Performance Measurement Needed for High-Speed Internet Access Programs on Tribal Lands (GAO-16-222) (Jan. 29, 2016). * DATA Act: Data Standards Established, but More Complete and Timely Guidance Is Needed to Ensure Effective Implementation (GAO-16-261) (Jan. 29, 2016). * Information Security: DHS Needs to Enhance Capabilities, Improve Planning, and Support Greater Adoption of Its National Cybersecurity Protection System (GAO-16-294) (Jan. 28, 2016). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in reverse chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 Category:Publication Category:2016